The One That Got Away
by NothingBeatsLife
Summary: OS sur la chanson "The One That Got Away" de Katy Perry. Caskett, drama, pas de spoilers post-saison 4. Je vous laisse découvrire.


Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà en ce dernier jour de 2012 pour un os écrit la nuit dernière entre 1h45 et 3h du mat' (faut croire que la nuit m'inspire pour les songfics ^^). Donc, du Caskett mais drama pour une fois ! Il pourra d'ailleurs servir de "prélude" à un autre os que j'ai en tête depuis un moment si ça vous interesse :)

Pour la chanson, je pense que la plupart connaissent : The One That Got Away par Katy Perry.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et BONNES FETES A TOUS !:) xxxx

* * *

Kate Beckett retrouva son appartement vide à 2h du matin. En entrant, elle ne pris pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, préférant le semblant de réconfort que lui apportais l'obscurité et se laissa glisser par terre, le long de la porte. La journée qu'elle venait de passer avait été de loin la pire de toute son existence, pire encore que celle où elle avait appris le décès de sa mère, pire encore que celle où elle s'était fait tirer dessus lors de l'enterrement de Montgomery. Aujourd'hui elle l'avait perdu. Pour la deuxième fois. Aujourd'hui il était parti... pour de bon. La colère la submergea alors. Il n'avait pas le droit, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, de les abandonner. Elle retira vivement sa veste et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cela aurais du être elle, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il joue les héros encore une fois, qu'il essaye de la protéger. Elle lui en voulait terriblement. Ce matin ils étaient enfin près à tout recommencer, à se donner une dernière chance et voilà que ce soir, c'était fini, il était parti et il ne reviendrait jamais. Jamais... La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui brouiller la vue. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, elle devait rester forte, pour Alexis, pour Martha, pour les Gars, pour tout le monde. Elle se releva brusquement, manquant de retomber en sentant sa tête tourner. Elle essaya de se persuader de se changer les idées, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle attrape la télécommande de la chaîne hifi qui se trouvait sur la table basse et se laissa retomber durement au sol, prenant appui contre le canapé. Une chanson démarra, une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir écouté en boucle quand ils s'étaient séparés, deux mois auparavant.

_Summer after high school when we first met_  
(L'été après le lycée quand on s'est rencontré)  
_We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_  
(On a fait l'amour dans ta Mustang sur du Radiohead)  
_And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos_  
(Et à mon 18eme anniversaire on a eu des tatouages assortis)

Les larmes commencèrent à tomber dans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle avait besoin de lâcher prise, de s'effondrer une bonne fois pour toute. Elle se l'était refusée toute la journée, parce que elle se devait de rester forte. Mais là, c'était juste trop. Sa vie s'était effondré ce matin, son monde ne tournait plus, son futur s'était envolé, son bonheur avec.

_Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof_  
(On avait l'habitude de voler les bouteilles de tes parents et de grimper sur le toit)  
_Talk about our future like we had a clue_  
(Parlant de notre avenir comme si nous en avions la moindre idée)  
_Never planned that one day I'd be losing you_  
(Jamais je n'ai prévu qu'un jour je te perdrais)

Ils auraient du finir leurs jours ensemble, se marier, avoir des enfants. C'est ce qu'elle voulait avec lui, elle voulait goûter à ce bonheur qu'il lui avait fait entrevoir pendant 6 mois. Les mois les plus heureux de sa vie. Elle les avait gâché, comme toujours, quand ses peurs étaient revenues la hanter. Ils s'étaient séparés et ne s'étaient plus revu avant ce matin. Elle lui avait demandé de venir la rejoindre à Central Park. Il avait accepté. Elle avait pris son courage a deux mains et lui avait dit d'un traite qu'elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait vivre un jour de plus sans lui, qu'il était son "one-and-done", qu'elle s'en voulait tellement pour la dispute qui les avait amené à rompre, qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Jamais elle n'avait prévu qu'elle le perdrait.

_In another life, I would be your girl_  
(dans une autre vie, je serais à toi)  
_We'd keep all our promises_  
(On aurais tenu toutes nos promesses)  
_Be us against the world_  
(Être nous contre le monde)  
_In another life, I would make you stay_  
(Dans une autre vie, je t'aurais fais rester)  
_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_  
(Pour que je n'ai pas à dire que tu étais celui qui est parti)  
_The one that got away_  
(Celui qui est parti)

Elle avait alors vu ses yeux bleus s'illuminer, comme lorsque qu'ils étaient encore ensemble et qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser ou à lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il avait ce sourire et ce regard tendre, amoureux, qu'il n'avait que pour elle ou qu'il avait après avoir fait l'amour. Il s'était ensuite doucement penché vers elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains, lui murmurant un "je t'aime" presque inaudible et l'avait embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées, le monde autour d'eux avait disparu. Elle avait attrapé la main de l'écrivain, voulant l'emmener hors du parc pour plus d'intimité mais il l'avait repris contre lui, voulant prolonger leur baiser. Il n'a jamais pu le faire.

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_  
(J'étais June et tu étais mon Johnny Cash)  
_Never one without the other we made a pact_  
(Jamais l'un sans l'autre on a fait un pacte)  
_Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on, woah_  
(Parfois quand tu me manque j'allume ces morceaux, woah)

Elle avait senti son cœur cesser de battre, elle avait vu la vie quitter ses yeux, son corps. Il s'est écroulé. Elle avait crié son nom, les larmes affluant, puis c'était jeter sur lui, pressant ses mains sur la blessure. Mais c'était trop tard.

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_  
(Quelqu'un a dit que tu as fais retirer ton tatouage)  
_Saw you downtown singin' the blues_  
(Je t'ai vu en ville, chantant le blues)  
_It's time to face the music_  
(Il est temps de faire face)  
_I'm no longer your muse_  
(Je ne suis plus ta muse)

La suite se passa à la fois à une vitesse incroyable et à une lenteur extrême. Kate avait l'impression d'être dans un autre univers, seulement spectatrice de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'ambulance était arrivé vite, mais bien trop tard. Les Gars et Lanie étaient ensuite arrivé, essayant de lui parler, de comprendre mais en vain. La détective n'entendait que des bribes de mots, de phrases. Elle avait entendu que c'était l'œuvre d'un sniper, sûrement le même que celui qui avait tenté de l'abattre 11 mois plus tôt. Elle avait entendu Espo dire qu'il avait du manquer sa cible, visant Beckett. Elle avait senti 4 paires d'yeux se retourner vers elle. Elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle était tétanisée, pétrifiée, en état de choc.

_But in another life, I would be your girl_  
(Mais dans une autre vie, je serais à toi)  
_We'd keep all our promises_  
(On aurais tenu toutes nos promesses)  
_Be us against the world_  
(Être nous contre le monde)  
_In another life, I would make you stay_  
(Dans une autre vie, je t'aurais fais rester)  
_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_  
(Pour que je n'ai pas à dire que tu étais celui qui est parti)  
_The one that got away_  
(Celui qui est parti)

Elle fut sortie de sa léthargie une demi heure après, quand une Alexis en larme avait atterri dans ses bras avec Martha. Elles ne dire pas un mot, elles n'en n'avaient nullement besoin. Il était parti et aujourd'hui elles devaient être fortes, elles devraient continuées à avancer tant bien que mal.

_The o-o-o-o-one_  
_The o-o-o-o-one_  
_The o-o-o-o-one_  
_The o-o-o-o-one_  
_Oh the one, the one, the one, the one..._

Kate serra dans sa main le pendentif  
que Castle lui avait offert, malgré ses protestations, pour Noël. Il représentait un K et un R entrelacé. C'était simple, adorable, légèrement cliché, totalement Castle. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le 24 décembre dernier. Elle esquissa alors un semblant de sourire à travers ses sanglots et ses larmes. Elle se remémora leurs moments rien qu'à eux, leurs instants volés au commissariat, leurs nuits torrides et passionnés...

_All this money can't buy me a time machine, no_  
(Tout cet argent ne peut m'acheter une machine à remonter le temps, non)  
_Can't replace you with a million rings. No-o-o_  
(Je ne peux pas te remplacer avec un million de bagues)  
_I should told you what you meant to me, woah_  
(J'aurais du te dire ce que tu signifiais pour moi)  
_'Cause now I pay the price_  
(Car maintenant j'en paye le prix)

Les regrets arrivèrent ensuite. Elle était en colère contre elle-même d'avoir attendu deux mois avant de le re contacter, elle s'en voulait d'avoir mis trois ans pour se rendre compte qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout... elle regrettait tellement de chose maintenant. Elle avait encore tellement de choses à lui dire, ils avaient encore tellement de choses à vivre, à faire... Ils auraient du avoir le droit à une vie entière ensemble.

_In another life, I would be your girl_  
(Dans une autre vie, je serais à toi)  
_We'd keep all our promises_  
(On aurais tenu toutes nos promesses)  
_Be us against the world_  
(Être nous contre le monde)  
_In another life, I would make you stay_  
(Dans une autre vie, je t'aurais fais rester)  
_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_  
(Pour que je n'ai pas a dire que tu étais celui qui est parti)  
_The one that got away_  
(Celui qui est parti)  
_Woah, the one_  
(Whoah, celui)

Jamais plus elle ne pourrait aimer, jamais plus elle ne pourrait être heureuse, jamais plus elle ne pourrait être complète. Elle ne l'avait été qu'avec lui et ne le serait qu'à ses côtés. Mais elle devait rester, elle devait tenir, pour Alexis et Martha qui avaient besoin d'elle, pour ses amis, pour son père et pour les familles des victimes des meurtres qu'elle devait résoudre chaque jour. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait faire son travail comme avant, sans lui pour l'aider, la soutenir, l'épauler, la faire rire, sourire. Elle avait tellement changé grâce à lui et maintenant qu'il était parti, elle ne savait plus comment réapprendre à vivre. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait.

_In another life, I would make you stay_  
(Dans une autre vie, je t'aurais fais rester)  
_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_  
(Pour que je n'ai pas a dire que tu étais celui qui est parti)

Il était celui qui était parti et jamais elle ne cesserait de l'aimer.

_The one that got away..._


End file.
